<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cups (When I'm Gone) by Shaderose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728466">Cups (When I'm Gone)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose'>Shaderose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parkner Week 2020! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Peter Parker, Boundaries, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Parents, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jax is valid in his feelings tho, Kinda, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Harley Keener, Parent Peter Parker, Parental Love, Parents, Road Trips, Roadtrip, Teenage Drama, The return of Jax, Who is Peter and Harleys son, learning boundaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The husbands share a look, before Harley teases, grabbing the bag out of his sons hand, "Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed."</p>
<p>Which was the exact wrong thing to say, as Jax's scowl just deepens into a glare before he's opening the back passenger side door and muttering "Let's just go," before slamming the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p><strong>“He ordered one black coffee for himself and kept driving”</strong> / <strike>Irondad</strike> / <strong>parents au</strong></p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>I've got my ticket for the long way 'round<br/>The one with the prettiest of views<br/>It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers<br/>But it sure would be prettier with you...</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parkner Week 2020! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Parkner Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cups (When I'm Gone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5!! Ironic that the one day there's an "irondad" prompt is the one day I actually don't do anything with irondad in it 😂😂 oops</p>
<p>Either way, I hope you all enjoy!! 💞💞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Any guesses as to why we got you here??" Harley was practically vibrating in his seat, and he could notice Peter's exasperated yet amused stare from beside him, but didn't give it the time of day as he stares into his son's bewildered, less than impressed one, his shaggy red locks hanging just above his green eyes and swaying as he shrugs, his eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>"No?" Jax <em>sounds</em> unimpressed too, like the fourteen almost fifteen year old had a multitude of other things he'd rather be doing right now.</p>
<p>Harley's leg starts bouncing in his rising excitement, and only settles when Peter put a gentle hand onto his knee, telling him without words to ease off a little. "You said you don't have any plans for this week, right?" His husband asks calmly, rubbing a thumb gently, unconsciously across Harley's skin.</p>
<p>Jax shakes his head, and Harley barely hears the "Not really, but-" before he can't contain himself any longer and blurts out, "We're going on a road trip!"</p>
<p>Somehow, in some way, Jax looks even more confused by that, his sharper, older, <em>way too old, God where had the time gone?,</em> face scrunching up in a mix of bewilderment and slight upset. "A road trip?!?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Harley exclaims, throwing his arms out in a big hurrah before Peter chips in with, "And we're leaving soon, so go get ready!"</p>
<p>They both shoo him off, then, not noticing as his expression turns from confusion to annoyance, and go into their bedroom to get the final things for <em>their</em> packing finished.</p>
<p>It was the beginning of July and after a whole school year of barely seeing their kid, Harley had proposed to Peter that they surprise him with a road trip for finishing the school year and of course Peter had agreed. When Jax was a kid, they used to drive him around all of the time, and he adored seeing the sights of different places, seeing the bright lights of the city and the leaves falling from the trees in the suburbs. He had figured it would be exciting for Jax, and would be something he would enjoy.</p>
<p>He didn't realize yet just how wrong he was.</p>
<p>They had just finished putting their bags into the trunk of their car when Jax finally reappeared, a sports bag and an extremely grumpy scowl in tow. The husbands share a look, before Harley teases, grabbing the bag out of his sons hand, "Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed."</p>
<p>Which was the exact <em>wrong</em> thing to say, as Jax's scowl just deepens into a glare before he's opening the back passenger side door and muttering "Let's just go," before slamming the door shut behind him. Harley and Peter share another look, much more concerned and worried, before they enter the car too, Harley going to the drivers side while Peter goes into the passenger seat.</p>
<p>Somehow in the time it took for them to get in the car, Jax had already put in his ear buds, and was staring down at his phone like it was his only lifeline, a life raft during a storming sea. Harley buckled himself in, and called out, "Ready to go?" anyways, even as he knew he wasn't going to get a response. He waited until he knew everyone was buckled up, before giving Jax one quick, worried glance through the rear-view mirror, noticing that he's staring out the window, a furrow seemingly permanent on his face, before starting the ignition and backing out of the driveway, thinking back to what could've put his little boy into such a sour mood.</p>
<p>He doesn't come to any conclusion as he takes his turn driving, smoothly making his way out of the city with a surprisingly little amount of stops along the way. Peter must've noticed his pondering, could always read him like a book like that, so he put on his own music, and hummed away quietly while following in their sons footsteps, and staring out the window. Harley taps along to the poppy, more upbeat songs on Peter's playlists subconsciously, his mind still weaving through possibilities and what they had planned for the week. This continues for around an hour or so, give or take, before Harley notices a McDonald's in the distance and slows, Peter sitting up in his seat and stretching out his back, already knowing Harleys plan to stop and get lunch. It was around noon now after all. Harley glances in the mirror again, notices Jax in the same position as before, looking fairly zoned out, before he clicks on his signal light, and turns into the parking lot of the fast food joint, murmuring softly with a shit eating grin. "What if we just got ourselves coffees? You think he'd notice?"</p>
<p>"Not funny, pops." Comes the immediately unexpected response, the burning glare back onto the side of his face as Harley and Peter snicker slightly in the front seats, pulling into a parking spot before shutting off the car, pulling the key out of the ignition.</p>
<p>"Just teasing ya, squirt." He grins, opening the door and stepping out of the car, just as Jax mutters darkly under his breath, undoing his seat beat and doing the same, an underlying bitterness simmering under his skin and adding an edge to all of his movement.</p>
<p>They eat lunch in relative silence, Harley and Peter attempting to bring Jax into conversation by bringing up their plans but the fourteen year old just nods or shrugs, saying "uh huh" or "oh cool" as he shoved his food down his throat like he'd rather be anywhere else, and <em>do</em> anything else, but being there and having that conversation. Soon enough, they're back in the car, Peter driving this time for the next half an hour of their stretch before they pull into their first and only planned stop for the day, Masley's Farm.</p>
<p>This was the first farm they had ever brought Jax too, when it was barely over a year old, and the world was still brand new to him. Harley could still remember his wide eyes, huge with awe as he stared at the cows and roosters, so full of life and wonder. It sends a pang through his chest, knowing just how much his baby had grown, especially when Jax was now looking extremely unenthused at the idea of going into the place, all of the innocence and wonder dissipating throughout the years.</p>
<p>"Do we have to?" He whines as he steps out of the car, putting his phone into his pocket and putting a hand to cover his eyes from the harsh sunlight, squinting at his parents.</p>
<p>"Come on, bud. Its the only stop for the day." Peter wheedles, ushering the younger boy in front of them and towards the entrance of the farm, before intertwining his fingers with his husband, who squeezed his hand once before adding on, "You used to love it as a kid."</p>
<p>"As a <em>kid," </em>Jax reiterates, sounding irritated, mumbling under his breath but loud enough for his parents to hear. "Nobody goes to <em>petting zoos</em> anymore."</p>
<p>Peter tries to reassure him a bit more, but Harley ignores it for the moment, letting go of his hand to go up to the counter and pay for their way in. When he gets back, Jax looks resigned, not <em>happy</em> or <em>excited</em> like Harley wished him to be, like he used to be, but not <em>upset</em> anymore either. It's a step, he just can't tell in which direction.</p>
<p>The next few hours are spent feeding cows and chickens, looking at sheep, pigs, and other birds, occasionally a farm cat or two, and going on a hay bale ride and, while they can occasionally get a smile or two out of Jax, the entire time is spent with him dragging his feet, an almost visible storm cloud hanging above his head wherever they go, and then its back to Harley driving and wondering where they went wrong.</p>
<p>When he flicks his view from the road up to the mirror for a second, and notices Jax's eyes closed, his body slumped against the window and ear buds still in his ears, he takes the chance to bring it up to his husband, whispering as quietly as he can over the hum of the engine, "Hey, does Jax seem off to you?"</p>
<p>He glances over quickly to see Peter's eyebrows furrowed, staring forward with a slight downward tilt to his lips. "A little, yeah." He murmurs back just as quietly, "He seems upset. Do you think something happened? Maybe with his friends?"</p>
<p>Now Harley's frowning too, his grip tightening slightly on the steeling wheel. "I dunno, maybe. Should we ask about it later, do ya think?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, maybe." Peter agrees, before another voice interrupts and catches them both off guard, causing Harley to flinch and Peter's head to whip around.</p>
<p>"Or you could just, you know, <em>ask me now?</em>" Harley can feel the now familiar glare burning into the side of his head, and he winces at his sons harsh tone. "Instead of acting like I don't exist."</p>
<p>"Thought you were asleep, bud." Harley calls back, talking at normal volume now, making sure to keep his voice steady even as worry starts to fill him, his vision flickering from the road to the mirror repeatedly just to keep an eye on the younger boy.</p>
<p>Jax just huffs, narrowing his eyes even more. "And that's your excuse to talk shit about me?"</p>
<p>"<em>Language</em>, and we weren't saying anything bad about you, Jax." Peter chips in, sending a glare back at the kid who just rolls his eyes and turns his glare to the seat in front of him, his leg bouncing and his fists clenched. "We're just <em>worried</em>, piccolo." Peter continues, his voice softening and his shoulders falling. "You've been upset all day."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I wonder why." The boy snaps back, bitter and unrelentless, and when both of his parents stare back quizzitively, confused, its the straw that breaks the camels back, and all of the floodwaters explodes from the gates. "You don't know?" He deadpans, before flailing his arms out, his voice raising steadily as he speaks. "Seriously?!? You have <em>no</em> idea why I could <em>possibly </em>be upset?? You dragged me onto a road trip without <em>bothering</em> to ask me about it at all- much less ask if I had plans, the entire time we're driving, you tease and mock me for seemingly no reason other than your own amusement and you keep- treating me <em>like a kid!</em> I'm <em>fourteen,</em> I'm not a kid anymore, so stop <em>treating me like it!</em>"</p>
<p>He screams, before slumping back in his seat once done, as if all of the fight rushed out of him, huffing and looking away outside of the window beside him, watching the fields goes by with a pinched expression, his arms crossed in front of his chest.</p>
<p>There's a few moments of shocked silence, Harley blinking at the road in front of them and Peter staring back at the boy with a dropped jaw, before Harley breaks the silence with a low, quiet, "We didn't mean to make you feel like that, buddy." That Jax immediately rebuttals with, "Yeah? Well you did, so." Sounding more tired than angry now, but the words are still enough to pierce a hole in Harleys heart and, from the flinch and the way Peter slumps back into his seat, it seems it did the job for him too.</p>
<p>The rest of the ride to the motel is filled with a tense, lingering silence, only broken by the low volume music playing through the radio. Harley tries to think of what to say, tries to think of what will make this better, but comes up empty. The silence follows them even outside of the car, as they get to the motel and get their room for the night.</p>
<p>As soon as Jax has placed his bag onto one of the perfectly made beds, he throws out a quick "I'm going for a walk." before stepping out of the room, Harley's call of "Don't go too far!" Getting drowned out by the door slamming behind him on his way out.</p>
<p>Harley stares at the door for a second, putting down his suitcase subconsciously as he blows out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. Peter comes from behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into Harleys back as they sway slightly, Harley placing his hands over Peter's and feeling his husband rubbing his thumb over his palms. "We really messed this up, huh?" He tries to joke, but it comes out flat, his heart ache and concern seeping through his tone and making Peter rub his hands firmer, kissing the exposed skin on the back of his neck and shoulders.</p>
<p>"Just a little." His husband murmurs back, his breath puffing over his skin as Harley turns his head to looks back at him, looking distraught. Peter hums sympathetically, rubbing at Harleys arms as he presses a kiss to his nose and cheek, ignoring the shuttering breath that escapes through Harleys lips. "It'll be alright, baby."</p>
<p>"I know, I just-" Harley glances away, before shutting his eyes and pressing closer to his love. "I never wanted him to feel like that. Especially not with us, <em>because</em> of us."</p>
<p>"I know, I didn't either." Harley feels himself being turned, and his eyes reopen to see Peter staring back at him with a faint, sad smile. "But he does, so now we have to make it better. And we <em>will</em>." Peter's leans up and brushes their noses together, Harley's eyes fluttering closed again without thought. "It'll be okay, mio amore." And Harley just nods, pushes their noses together again and breathing in Peter's air, relishing in his husband's words, his comfort and hold, knowing he's right.</p>
<p>They discuss a bit more before separating, and getting ready to relax for the night, changing into their casual bedtime wear and turning on the TV, only getting through a quarter of an old comedy show before their door to swings back open to reveal Jax returning after his walk.</p>
<p>His cheeks are flushed from the bitter wind, his gaze is downward and he, thankfully, seems much more calm than he did earlier, if a bit downtrodden, guilty. He shuts the door, and just stands there shifting his weight from foot to foot and picking at his nails, awkward, unsure, so much like his father used to be as a teen that Harley can't help the faint smile that grows on his cheeks at the sight. Harley leans forward, and grabs the remote, muting the TV before patting the bed beside him and ushering the boy over with a small, "Come 'ere, bud."</p>
<p>Jax needs no more invitation than that, only pausing to take his shoes off before rushing over and falling into Harleys arms, curling into his chest and hugging him back tightly, his head resting on his shoulder as he speaks. "I'm sorry, pops, dad." His head shifts on his shoulder just as the bed lowers beside them.</p>
<p>Peter places a hand on Jax's back, rubbing up and down as Harley shakes his head and responds quietly, "We're sorry too, bub. We didn't realize we made you upset like that, and we should've."</p>
<p>"I know," Jax murmurs sadly, pushing back onto Harleys hand as he gently runs a hand through his red hair, easing out some knots that formed from the wind. "I didn't mean to yell, I just... I dunno. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Its okay, bambino." Peter comforts, continuing his soothing gestures, making sure to make eye contact with the boy. "Maybe next time you can <em>talk</em> to us about it," He gives Jax a look, then, and the redhead chuckles slightly and glances away, a faint embarrassed flush to his face. "<em>But, </em>we understand why you did. We overstepped, repeatedly, and we shouldn't have." His hand goes up, and curls the longer strands of Jax's hair around his ear before rubbing his cheek comfortingly. "Do you want to go home?"</p>
<p>Jax sits up suddenly, forest eyes wide. "Really?"</p>
<p>Harley nods, his gaze warm as he stares at his son. "If you want to, then we can, bubba."</p>
<p>The boy nods, and goes quiet for a few seconds, staring down at his hands in thought. "Where else were we gonna go?" He asks timidly, glances up at his parents as they stare at each other.</p>
<p>"Nowhere crazy," Peter shrugs, still holding Jax's face in his hand, rubbing a soothing thumb over his cheek over and over without thought. "An aquarium, and a planetarium."</p>
<p>"I think there was a pool along the way too," Harley adds, tilting his head. "Or mini golf. Nothing too exciting."</p>
<p>"We can always do it another time."</p>
<p>Jax nods again at that, his shoulders relaxing more and more as time goes on, leaning more into Peter's hand, his eyelids lowering slightly. "Can I think about it?"</p>
<p>"'Course, polpetta." Peter murmurs softly, a loving smile on his face. "Just let us know before we leave tomorrow, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay." Jax repeats, before smiling back, looking much more at ease than earlier, the storm cloud having disappeared to reveal the glowing sun behind it. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Harley just shakes his head with a grin, and unmutes the TV, feeling warm and lighter than he has all day, now that the issue has been resolved, and a smile is back on his son's face.</p>
<p>And, if Jax gets ready for bed and climbs underneath Harleys arm in the bed to cuddle up against him to watch tv, before falling asleep a few hours later? Well, Harley isn't going to complain. He just shifts him closer, before pressing a kiss to his and Peter's heads and following suit, holding both his son and his husband in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off of the song: Cups (When I'm Gone) by Anna Kendrick </p>
<p>Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>